


Crowley says 'Not Today' to death.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crobby - Freeform, Crowley Saves The Day, Crowley does here, M/M, but then, crackish, crowley is soft, do demons snap their fingers?, nope - Freeform, potential almost character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Tags and title act as a summary.





	Crowley says 'Not Today' to death.

Dean’s just about to turn to Sam and ask if they should pull off at this rest stop or the next one, when he’s interrupted by a voice from the back seat.

“So. Where are we off to, then?”

Dean curses, and jerks the wheel involuntarily. Thankfully it's only one lane going either dirrection, so there's no one to slam into, but Dean's pretty sure he scares the shit out of the guy in the car behind them when the Impala suddenly veers off the road for a second.

"Damn it, Crowley!" He looks at the demon in the rear view mirror, and glares. “How many times have I told you to stop doing that!?”

Crowley smirks and hums dismissively. “Where’s your pet angel? Couldn’t he just flap his wings and poof you wherever you’re headed?”

Sam waits for a few moments while Dean silently glares out the windshield, and sighs when it becomes clear he isn’t going to answer. “Cas is upstairs dealing with ‘important angel business.’

Crowley leans back, and rests his arms along the back of the seat. “Can't say I envy him, having to deal with that lot. Any they say demons are pretentious" Crowley muses. "So where are we going?”

Dean grumbles. “Who said anything about ‘we?’ Don’t you have better things to do? Torture a few souls, con some young maidens out of their first borns?”

Crowley chuckles. “It just so happens, I’ve found myself with a free day. And I thought, who better to spend it with, than two of my favorite hunters?”

Crowley glances out the window. They’re currently somewhere in Indiana, he can tell that much, but that still doesn’t tell him what their intended end destination is. “How about you tell me where we’re going, and I’ll just transport us there? I’m not too eager to wager my life against your bad driving.”

Dean fumes, mumbling under his breath about the cause of his 'bad driving', and Sam shakes his head in amusement. “As if you wouldn’t just disappear at the first sign of danger.”

Crowley scoffs. “Moose, you wound me! As if I would let-“

Dean curses loudly from the front seat and Crowley looks up. A giant truck is drifting over into the wrong lane, headed directly for them.

Crowley snaps his fingers, and they disappear just moments before the collision.

They land in the middle of Bobby's living room much to the surprise of said hunter, who drops the stack of papers he was holding.

Sam and Dean lay sprawled out on the floor and Crowley stands off to the side, looking as calm and put together as ever.

Bobby looks at the three of them. "What the hell just happened?"

Dean takes about 1.5 seconds to take in their new surroundings, make sure Sam is alright, and look up at Bobby, and then he jumps up with a shout. "My car?!"

Crowley sighs. "Is parked outside, safe and sound."

Dean's out the door before another word can be spoken, and Sam follows him out saying something about his laptop with all his research being in the trunk.

Crowley gestures around the room. "And this is the thanks I get." He snaps his fingers, and all of Bobby's papers appear in a neat stack on the table from where they were scattered on the floor. He smiles at Bobby. "Hello, love. Another normal day in paradise?"

The hunter blinks. "Do I want to know?"

Crowley rolls his eyes. "A semi driver fell asleep at the wheel, and almost wiped out our good friends out there." He gestures towards the door they disappeared through. "And the truck driver is fine too, before you ask."

Bobby gets an odd look on his face. "You saved their lives? And brought them here?"

Crowley brushes imaginary dust off of his suit jacket. "Well. Squirrel refused to tell me where they were driving to, so I figured this was the next best option."

Bobby walks over and pulls the demon into a hug.

Crowley stiffens in surprise, and then softens and hugs the hunter back, unsure of himself for the first time in a long while.

"Not that this isn't lovely, but-"

"Crowley."

"What?"

"Thank you."

Crowley pats the hunter on the back, thankful he can control his vessel to keep from blushing.


End file.
